Harry Potter: Captain in Space!
by DoonaPregga
Summary: When lizard-like aliens called the Fear invade the Wizarding World, they just barely defend them off. The Ministry of Magic allies with the muggles in NASA, and appoints Harry to be captain of a space journey to find the Fear a new home far away.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter: captin in space!_

* * *

He moved the space button coontrollers with his hands. Harry Potter, in space! A serious expression on his face, his forehead wrinkled, but he was still a young dude. He navigated around the asteriod with the help of Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Tunni, Hagrid, Malfoy, and the rest of his not named yet crew!

He bit the inside of his cheeks with his sparkly whites. they had to naviagte around it! Hagrid weaned on the controls, a nervous wreck! Thye worked as a team,a nd suceeeded!

Harry sighed back in his chair. Hagird leaned back in his giant one. They were the main spaceship operators. Hermione was the doctor on board. Ginny handled navigation.

It was Ron's job to be communications manager with NASA back on Earth. Malfoy was the translator for the alien language. He was there because he was the only one who knew it. he had fallen in love with one ofthe female aliens on Earth, who snitched on her own kind to the humans, becuase she liked him. They were still married, and she was on beoard as well. Cocoa. The rest of the crew handled things like ship matenance and such. Their robot house elf Alduin took care of the cooking and cleaning.

Then there was the mysterious Tunni. A beautiful girl that look like human, but with place white skin and white hair and grey eyes. Harry had his eye on her, but shhh don't tell Ginny! Well, he didn't really have his eye on her to his own knowlege, it was all suconious, because of her str hypnosis, but she didn't know she did star hypnosis.

They had found her floating out in space unconcious, but without a space suit in a white dress, so they kew she was an alien apart of a race they had never seen before. hgrid had pat her on the back saying, "Just like superman, I tell ya." And Tunni had smiled. he was the first human to ever accept Tunni, so Tunni really liked Hagird.

So now you must be thinking, how did they all get there? Well it all started when psycho aliens called the Fear invaded the wizardng world! Being aurors, they set off with the muggles for space after some training. after the big scary attack was over. the Minister of Magic knew they would come again, so the plan was to caputre them on their ow planet, and transport them using quantum teleportation to a hick backwater hillbilly planet with no technology. They would have to live like hunter-gatherers.

The minister thought this would be a less cruel fate then anihhiliating them, becuase he wasn't a psycho like stalin,or like the aliens, who were killing humans left and right.

After that crazy hella scare, Harry potteer walked in on his space ship cafeteria through the sliding doors. He wore a tight red jumpsuit spacesuit. Everyone else worse white or blue jumpsuit spacesuits. The colors of the british flag.

He was resting eating the tuna sanwhich their cook had whipped up. Cocoa sat beside him. All the aliens from her secies were vegetarians, so she had a vegetable sandwhich. She was a beutiful lizard woman with green-white scales and purple eyes. She wore a headress of feathers draped down her head. harry ginned with joy.

"We made it! We f*cking made it!" he pumped hsi fist in the air. Cocoa noded. "Yes, I am very happy." She said with her slithery accent. malfoy sat beside her and cuddled her, his head in her shoudler before he sat down with his own veggie sandwhich. It was a miracle he out of anybody loved her becuase he had always beeen so much about pure blood. Guess people do change over time, even Malfoys.

Harry ate his food. Malfoy and him had come to a truce of sorts. Ron sat down beside him. "hey mate!" he said to harry, but hella glared at malfoy. Malfoy ripped ito hsi veggie sandwhich.

"Hi Ron!" Harry grinned. "I think not dying today is worth a major celebration!" Cocoa did a happy dance. "Yes, I would very much like a celebration!"

"Great!" Harry beamed. "Lets plan it for tomorrow nigth!" They plnnet it, then they all went to sleep that night.

* * *

Malfoy and Cocoa were in their room, but Malfoy couldn't sleep.

"Hey Cocoa?" malfoy asked. Cocoa stirred from her sleep and turned over. "Draco?"

Malfoy sighed. She sat up on the bed. "Something is on your mind?"

Malfoy nooded. "I hate how you cannot tell if it is day or night in space. Cocoa stooted over and wraped an arm around him. "It will not be forever. What are you really worried about?"

Malfoy started crying. "The misscarrige!"

She hugged him while he sobbed.

* * *

It was the next day and after showering Harry put on his red suit. He walked out into the main room. "Harry!" Ginny said. She had a tablet in her arms, nnavigating with important software on it. "We need to switch our routes! There is another asteriod storm up ahead!"

Hairy jumped to action. "Certainly!" he exclaimed. he got in front of the controls. Hagrid was already read in his big chair. "Alright. We best turn this ship around an swerve west." Hagrid said. Harry nodedd.

"LETS GO THAT WAY THEN!" Harry exclained. They jumped into action ...and got lost.

The magnetic energy out here is making it impossible to navigate!" Ginny whailed. Harry nodded. Ron squinted, pointing. "I see a strange planet up ahead. It's nto a gas gaint, it's soild.

"And it's green" Ginny gasped. They're eyes all got googily and wide. Hagrid gasped. "Good eye Ginny!" she looked at everyone. "We couldn't detect it on our coordinated because fo the large magnetic feild. I think- I think we many have just round the backwater planet we were looking for!"

Harry nodded. "And the magnetic feild will stop the fear from being able to navigate anywhere off their own planet."

"Hold your horses." Hermione said walking in. "We still need to see if it's inhabitable for the Fear. we laso need to focus on getting back on route."

Hagrid nodded, getting out an old fashoned paper map. he marked it with a red pencil. "No I got it makred down. Let's just retrace our previous route using the AstralGPS once were out of this magnetic feild."

They turned around, ready to continue their mission!

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED! R & R_


	2. Chapter 2

"3o38o83o383bo3o8u38o38o38ob33o883o83b3o33The pirate said as it struggled all tied in the chair.

Cocoa had a dagger at his throat. Hary had his hands on his hips stern and angry.

The alien was a pirate who had tried to attack them in his tiny ship becuase he had been high. There was this thing called Spacy Mushrooms, and he had been transporting them, but when he accidentally hit a tiny comet it dented shis ship and knocked the dust of the shrooms in his nose.

There was lots of metal barres of them on his ship when they pulled it over. "Holy Ship!" Hagrid has said shagging his great mane.

Cocoa hissed, exposing all of her sharp theeth. malfoy glancd at her lovingly, before glaring at the pirate.

Cocoa pushed the dagger underneath hsi thraot. "Do you surrender!"

"oo8o38o383o38o38o83o8o83o3o83!" the alien said. . The alien snarled. "Yes, I do."

Cocoa smiled "Goodie," And patted him on the head. "Nooooooooooo!" the alien shook his head, and she pulled her hand back in suprise. The alien glared. "Bitch," he said. "Don't EVER touch my head. Ever!"

Cocoa narrowed her eyes. "Okay drug lord, look whos the caputred one." She poke him with the dagger again, and he hissed sightly. "You wouldn't kill me, sister,"

Cocoa huffed. "Just watch me," The slitherin in her was coming out.

They were all crowded aorund the round table. Harry was at the head.

"So we get to keep his ship. i bet it will sell good." Hagrid said happily. Cocoa glared at him. "All the Spacey Mushroom will burn," Hagrid nodded, galring at her. "Of course! i meant selling the actual ship!"

"Can I keep them for reaerch?" Neville asked innocently. He was the crew herbologist, so yeah, it was for innocnt reasons.

Hagrid frowned. "Well, somma them at least.

The pirates hands were shakeld as he was led in by Malfoy. he took dragging steps, his simple black shirt tucked into a long loose skirt.

Ginny offered him a wine. He galred and pushed it away. "No." Fine," Ginny snapped, amrhcing away. She poured wine for everyone.

Cocoa shook her head. "Ginny dear, the 8303s don't drink alcohol."

"Oh," Ginny blinked.

"Anyways," Harry cleared his throat. "We'll just keep him here before we turn him in. I bet he's got quite the bounty on his head."

The crew nodded.

The pirate hissed at them, spewing curses.

Ginny stuck out her tounge.

The pirate glared daggers at them. Cocoa pointer her real dagger at him in waring.

"Beware!" She hissed menachingly.

Neville pick up some of the mushroom with gloves an carried them off. He hoped to create new potions or medicine.

So Neville is in his lab. he takes out the equitment whic si a bunch of fancy metal stuff. He scrapes off some of the dust and stores it in a capsuel. Then he cuts up one of the mushrooms, and slices them. But of course,he is wearing a mask!

Cocoa comes in behind him, and puts out more samples. "Thanks, Neville Logbotom says,"


End file.
